Nicktoons Revenge!
by CrazyCartoonChick236
Summary: It's that time of year again, and it's time for Ren and Stimpy to head out to the annual Nicktoons meeting! But now, the Nicktoons are tired of Nickelodeon's stupid crappy shows and decide it's time for them to get back on air. Will they succeed, or will Nickelodeon's newest stars beat them?


It was April 25th again. It was that time of year when Ren and Stimpy left for California for a Nicktoons conference, where all of the best Nickelodeon shows get together and talk about their lives and careers.

"Oh, joy, Ren! I can't wait to see all of our friends again! I hear we're getting some new members, too!" Stimpy stated with a happy smile on his face.

Ren was packing up a suitcase full of things. "Yeah. I can't wait to talk about all of the crappy shows they have on now! It's gonna be funny!"

"Are we ready to go yet?" Stimpy asked impatiently.

"Do you have your things packed?"

". . . . No."

"Then get it packed, you eediot! We need to hurry! I wanna get settled into the Nicktoons Hotel before the sun goes down!"

Stimpy ran to the living room and grabbed his litter box, bag of Gritty Kitty, and catnip mouse and shoved it all into his tiny Hello Kitty suitcase with wheels and a handle. "OK, Ren! I'm done!"

"Good, now let's go!" Ren and Stimpy ran out the door and into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"How long will it take, Ren?" asked Stimpy.

"What do you mean? We make this trip every year! How could you not know?"

"I forgot."

Ren rubbed his face and sighed. "Well, our destination is in Hollywood, California. Right now, we are in Utah. How far away is California from Utah?"

Stimpy had a dumb look on his face and started to drool. "Duh, 11?"

Ren was silent for a while. "Sure. It will take 11. Now shut up so I can drive."

"11 what?"

"STIMPY!"

10 hours later:

Ren and Stimpy both had bags under their eyes. They were both droopy and were about to fall asleep. It was pitch black outside.

"Stimpy? You can go to sleep if you want." Ren said with a dull and drained out voice.

"No, Ren. I can stay up with-" Stimpy fell over and immediately fell asleep. "-you. . . ."

Ren eyed the road, trying to keep his mind off of him being tired. But he was about to go mad. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he saw bright lights off in the distance.

Ren gasped. "Stimpy! Look! We made it! Look, I can see the Hotel!" Ren pointed to a tall building with an orange logo and green fountains. They parked in the parking lot, got their things from the trunk, and walked into the lobby to check in.

After they checked in, they got their room key and headed up there. Their room was #109 on the third floor. They opened the door, set their bags down, and threw themselves onto the bed.

Stimpy let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, this bed is SO comfy! It feels like I'm lying on a big pile of yak hair!"

"Yep, it's pretty comfortable. Let's go to sleep. I've been driving all day and I'm tired." Ren stretched his arms and yawned. He got under the covers and closed his eyes.

Stimpy tapped on Ren's shoulder. "Hey Ren?"

Ren turned over. "What?"

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Stimpy asked.

"No." Ren went back to sleep.

The next day:

"Ren! Ren! Ren! Wake up! Wake up!" Stimpy was jumping up and down on the bed.

Ren woke up. "What do you want?"

"Come on! The first Nicktoons conference is today!" Stimpy said with excitement.

Ren looked over at the alarm clock. "The conference isn't until 4:00 pm! It's 8:00 am!"

"I wanna get there early!" Stimpy said impatiently.

Ren slapped Stimpy across the room, knocking him out the window. "Shut up! I'm going back to sleep!"

At 4:00 pm:

Ren and Stimpy entered into a small building. Inside the building was only one room, and it had a large, round table. Spongebob, Zim, Rocko, and other characters from classic Nick shows were sitting here. "Hey guys!" Ren shouted out.

"Hey, look everybody! It's Ren and Stimpy!" Spongebob yelled out.

"Hello!" Stimpy greeted. They both took a seat between Jimmy Neutron and Gir.

"Ha ha ha! Hi, Stimpy!" Patrick said idiotically.

"Hi, Patrick! Hi Gir!" Stimpy waved.

"Look! I have a piggy!" Gir held up a little toy pig.

"GIR! STOP BEING LIKE THIS! YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE MEETING!" Zim commanded.

Rocko said softly, "Hey, mates, can we all just calm down? I just woke up and I'm in no mood for this nonsense."

Cat cupped his hand over his ear. "What's that? You'll have to speak louder, you little hairless rat!"

"Guys, stop it! You made me have an accident!" Carl whined.

"It's OK, Carl. I brought one of my ray guns, which will clean it right up." Jimmy shot the ray gun at the yellow puddle below Carl's feet and it disappeared.

"Thanks, Jimmy," thanked Carl.

Spongebob tried to calm everyone down. "Hey, everyone! Can we all just be quiet for a while? I have an important announcement! We have-"

Heffer started munching loudly on some Doritoz. "Nom nom nom!" He was spitting crumbs everywhere and getting cheese dust on the table.

Spongebob whispered, "Hey, uh, Ren? Could you take care of this?"

"Sure thing." Ren stood up on the table, walked over to Heffer, and smacked the Doritoz bag out of his hands. "Shut up, you fat cow! Spongebob has something to say!"

Heffer looked down at the bag and started to cry. "You spilled my Doritoz!"

"Ugh. Anyways, we have some new members joining us today!" Spongebob opened the door, and 2 characters walked in.

"Everyone, meet Bessie and Happy Higginbotham from 'The Mighty B'!" Spongebob pointed to a couple of empty seats. "You guys can sit over there next to Heffer and Carl."

Bessie and Happy ran over to their seats. "Oh boy! I can't believe I'm finally part of the group!"

Happy barked out, crossing his arms.

"Oh, sorry Happy! I can't believe that WE'RE finally part of the group!" Bessie corrected.

"Hi, Bessie and Happy!" Dog called out and waved.

Cat covered his mouth. "Shut up, Dog! Your breath smells like dog!"

"HELLO!" Zim blurted out.

"Hi! Welcome to our group!" Stimpy sat up in his seat and waved.

Ren pushed Stimpy back down in his seat. "Sit down, you eediot! You're causing a scene!"

"Aw, thanks you guys! You all sure are nice!" Bessie said excitedly.

"You're welcome, Bessie. Now if everyone will please settle down and take their seats so we can begin." Spongebob cleared his throat. "Now, let's share what we've been doing recently with our shows, starting with Bessie and Happy."

Bessie frowned. "Oh, our show? Well, uh. . . we just got cancelled."

"We all know how that feels." Rocko commented.

Spongebob sighed. "If only me and my pal here could be blessed with such a merciful fate. We've been on air since 1998 and we've only been going downhill since Season 6! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Patrick patted him. "Hey, calm down, buddy!"

Spongebob calmed down. "Sorry, guys. Just had a little moment there. Go on, Bessie."

"Apparently, we didn't get enough ratings to make a season 3, so we had to close down the shops."

said Bessie.

Happy whimpered and nodded. Bessie scratched his torn ear sympathetically.

"JUST BE GLAD THAT YOU AT LEAST GOT A SEASON 2! I ONLY GOT 27 EPISODES!" Zim shouted out.

Jimmy said, "Our friend Sheen's new show just got cancelled after a handful of episodes."

"We've been trying to get our other show on Comedy Central for a second season. It's not happening any time soon, though. But Futurama is getting cancelled soon, so they'll hopefully put us on to fill in that spot." Ren said.

Heffer sighed sadly. "They keep getting rid of all of the good shows on Nickelodeon. Now they have those crappy shows like Rocket Monkeys and Marvin Marvin. The only good shows on now is TMNT and The Legend of Korra."

"Speaking of new shows," Dog added in, "I heard that there's this new one coming out called Sanjay and Craig."

"Does it look any good?" Stimpy asked.

Dog said, "Well, the animation's decent. It looks like it has a few funny jokes. But the commercials make it look obnoxious."

Carl's hand shot up. "I've heard of that show!"

"Yeah, me too. It's totally gonna suck, I just know it." Ren said discouragingly.

Patrick rolled his sin up his arms as if they were sleeves. "I'm tired of those people thinking they can treat us like trash! I'm gonna bash their heads in!"

"Now now, Patrick! There's no need for violence!" Spongebob set him down.

"WAIT, I THINK HE'S ON TO SOMETHING!" Zim said. "IF WE GO OVER TO NICK HEADQUARTERS, WE COULD TORTURE THEM UNTIL THEY PUT OUR SHOWS BACK ON!"

Ren laughed. "I like that idea!"

Cat agreed. "I'm in!"

"Hold on a minute! We shouldn't torture them! That's wrong!" Stimpy argued.

"Duh, yeah! That's mean!" Dog joined in.

Rocko said, "We should all just sit down with them and have a conversation about it like civilized gentlemen."

"I'm gonna kill them all!" Gir said encouragingly.

Everyone looked at Gir, staring at him with intent eyes and not making a sound.

Spongebob finally said, ". . . .Right. OK, so we're going to Nick HQ!" They all headed out the door and started their adventure.

As they were all heading down the road, Bessie shot her hand up into the air. "Excuse me? Excuse me, Mr. Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Yes Bessie?"

"Um, I'm confused. I expected to sit down and have a conversation about modern television on Nickelodeon! Why are we going over to kill them?" she asked.

"We're not going to kill them. We're going over to protest. And we normally just have a conversation, yes, but we're going on a little field trip for today." Spongebob explained.

"TO KILL THEM!" Zim added.

Spongebob glared at Zim. "No! Just to talk!"

"AND THEN KILL THEM!" he added in again.

Spongebob sighed and pace-palmed. "Pat, help me out here, will ya?"

Patrick was asleep, and Carl and Jimmy were carrying him on their backs.

"Hey, Ren? How far is Nick HQ?" Stimpy asked.

Ren was carrying a large map. "We go 50 miles west, 80 miles south, and then go down 5 blocks and we'll be there."

"How long will it take, Ren?"

"I don't know! Quit asking so many questions!"

Bessie walked up next to Ren. "How long WILL it take?"

Ren rolled his eyes and groaned. "We'll be there in about 2 to 3 days at the most, OK?!"

Stimpy put his hands on his hips and said, "Ren, be nice to Bessie! She's new here!"

"I don't care if she's new or not!" Ren said, "And put your hands down off your hips! You look like an eediot!"

Suddenly, Plankton jumped in front of the group and held up a gun. "Hold it right there, scumbags! You're not going anywhere!"

Spongebob gasped. "Plankton? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from getting to Nick HQ! I'm all for the new shows! 'Out with the old, in with the new' I always say!" Plankton said.

"Are you saying you like the new Spongebob episodes by Vincent Waller?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes! I LOVE THEM! And my all time favorite episode is. . . ATLANTIS SQUAREPANTIS!"

The Nicktoons group were shocked. They gasped, screamed, and some even fainted. "WHAT?"

Stimpy started throwing up. "Oh God! IT'S SO HORRIBLE!"

"Plankton, how could you say those things?" Spongebob asked, with tears in his eyes. "We're tryint to HELP our show!"

"NO! I love Nickelodeon how it is! Winx Club and Victourius are excellent shows as well!" Plankton said, "But I hate TMNT and Legend of Korra. EW!"

Stimpy threw up some more. "OH THE HUMANITY OF IT ALL!"

Ren growled angrily. "That's it! You're gonna get it now, you tiny freak!" He ran up, holding up his fists, and swung. But he stepped on him instead.

The Nicktoons group cheered and whistled. "Yay, Ren!"

Spongebob gave Ren a high-five. "Nice job, Ren! That was fantastic!"

Ren smirked and puffed out his chest. "Yeah, I know I'm great."

Then, Stimpy ran up and hugged Ren, making him fall over. "OH, REN! THAT WAS AMAZING!" he said. He gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

Ren growled and pushed him off. "Get off of me, you moron!" he said, brushing himself off.

They continued walking on down the road. They walked for hours, and soon, it was getting dark.

Carl tugged on Jimmy's sleeve. "Hey-hey Jimmy, I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Stimpy, who was hugging Ren's arm.

"Relax, mates!" Rocko said, "There's nothing to be afraid of! Why, just look at the lovely night sky!"

"Yeah, big deal!" Cat grumped.

Heffer's stomach rumbled. "Man, I'm starving!"

Bessie panted, "I'm pooped!"

"OK then, we'll find a hotel or something and stay there for the night." Spongebob declared.

They found an old abandoned house with broken windows and creaky floors. Ren and Stimpy got a room, Jimmy and Carl got a room, Spongebob and Patrick got a room, Bessie and Happy got a room, Rocko and Heffer got a room, Cat and Dog got a room, and ZIm and Gir got a room.

Ren and Stimpy were lying in a large bed. "Hey Ren? Do you have a flashlight?"

"Nope." Ren mumbled.

Stimpy cuddled up next to Ren. "I'm scared, Ren! It's dark!"

Ren shook his head. "You silly little eediot. There's nothing to be afraid of, OK? And if anything happens, I'LL take care of you."

Stimpy smiled and blushed. "Really?! You'll do that for me?!

"Of course!"

All of a sudden, something jumps through the window and stood at the end of the bed.

Ren and Stimpy screamed in horror. Then, Ren grabbed Stimpy and held him up. "HERE, TAKE STIMPY AND LET ME GO!"

With Cat and Dog:

Cat woke up. "Ugh, what are those guys doing? I'm trying to sleep!" he grouched.

Dog grabbed a long stick and poked the wall. "Hey, get a room, you two!"

"They are in a room, doofus!" Cat said. "Wait, what?"

Then, a black, shadowy figure fell down from the ceiling from a long cord and hung above Cat and Dog.

They screamed as well. Dog leaped out of bed and yelped, "RUN AWAY!" as he ran down the hall, bumping Cat's head on the tables and walls.

This happened with everyone in the group, and soon, all of the rooms were empty and everyone was huddled up in the living room.

"I was just lying there asleep, and then all of a sudden, someone crawls out from under the bed!" Heffer said.

"It seems that a group of people don't want us here," Spongebob said, "We should probably leave and find somewhere–"

"You're not going anywhere!" said a voice. Then, a bunch of dark figures drop down in front of the group. They stepped out of the shadows and into the light, and the Nicktoons gasped at what they saw.

"IT'S THE CREW FROM VICTORIOUS!" Carl shouted in fear.

"We're here to stop you from getting to Nick HQ!" said Andre.

"Yeah," Kat added, "We like the new Nickelodeon! It has pretty fairies and funky beats!"

"No, it has bad animation and bad writing!" Cat argued.

"Enough!" Tori shouted, "You're not going any further! Jade, use your Death Stare of Goth Chickiness!"

Jade put her fingers on her temples and she stared at the Nicktoons group with horrifying eyes. The Nicktoons started to scream at the top of their lungs and fall to the ground, except for Gir.

"Hey, the retarded robot is unaffected!" Jade said gloomily.

Gir smiled and said, "You have pretty eyes! You're PRETTY!"

"AAAUUUGH! THEIR FORCES ARE TOO POWERFUL FOR US TO GO UP AGAINST!" The Victorious gang all randomly blew up into bits.

Everyone got up and congratulated Gir.

"NICE GOING, BUDDY! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Zim said, hugging Gir tightly.

"I can't believe this!" Jimmy said. "We can't go 5 minutes without people trying to kill us!"

"We need to do something about this crap!" Heffer agreed.

"We can't. All of the new Nick shows have more money then we do." Cat said. "How are we gonna be able to defend against them?"

"We just have to BELIEVE!" Stimpy shouted encouragingly with a big smile.

Everyone stared at Stimpy for a real long time. Ren punched him in the face, sending him tumbling onto the ground.

"Hey, we've made it this far! I bet we could take down anyone else who messes with us!" said Rocko.

"For once, Rocko is right," Ren said, "We can take on those Nickelodeon jerks! You know why?"

Dog raised his hand. "Because we're better shows then they are?"

"YES! Exactly! We've given Nickelodeon the best years of their lives! What have those other shows given them? Not much, I can tell you that! Now who's with me?!" Ren shouted, raising his fist into the air.

"YEAH!" the Nicktoons group cheered. They now had the courage and determination to move on, and left the old house to continue on their journey.

After many days of traveling, they were now very close to Nick HQ. In fact, they were about 5 miles away. They could see the green and orange building on a tall hill near the sea shore.

"Hey, Ren! I can see it!" Stimpy said, pointing to it.

"Alright, everyone! We're almost there!" Spongebob commanded. "Let's keep going!"

Heffer was panting and gasping. "I. . . I can't go any further! We've been walking nonstop for hours!"

Ren sighed. "What a bunch of wussies."

"Now now, Ren! We can take a break!" Spongebob told him.

"But Nick HQ is LITERALLY RIGHT THERE!" Ren yelled.

"I know, but I think we can stop for 10 minutes before we get there. Don't you?" Spongebob led the rest of the group to a near-bye coffee shop. Ren followed them, grouching and grumbling as they stepped in.

Each pair of partners sat at tables for 2. They all picked up menus and looked through them.

A waitress with a yellow shirt and red hair came to Ren and Stimpy's table. "Hello, I'm April, and I'll be serving you today! Can I start you out with some drinks?" she asked.

"Just get us both some Dr. Pepper, please," Ren told her.

"OK! I'll be back!" She went to the back of the shop.

Stimpy sighed and said, "Hey Ren?"

"What is it?"

"When we get to Nick HQ, will we be able to get our shows back on?" Stimpy asked.

"I don't know. I just wanna punch them in their backstabbing faces," Ren replied.

April came back with their drinks. "There you go!" she said cheerfully. Then she turned around and went right back to the kitchen.

"That was fast!" Stimpy said, surprised at the amazing service.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird." Ren was suspicious about that waitress. "Hey, Stimpy? Did that waitress look familiar to you?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I think she's trying to get rid of us."

"Oh, pish-posh, Ren! You always think people with red hair are evil!" Stimpy said as he slowly raised his drink to his lips.

Ren eyed Stimpy's cup and saw a bright green thing inside the Dr. Pepper. He gasped and smacked the glass out of his hand, knocking it into the floor.

"Ren! What in the world are you doing?" Stimpy said angrily.

"That drink was tainted! This restaurant is evil!" Ren shouted.

"Oh, stop this nonsense! This place is perfectly-"

Suddenly, a giant team of 5 burst through the walls of the kitchen. As the smoke and debris blew away, it was clear, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and April O' Neil were standing there, gripping onto their weapons.

"What the heck?!" Spongebob yelled out.

"Alright, Nicktoon freaks!" said Raphael, "We're here to stop you once and for all!"

"Yeah," Donatello added, "we like the new Nickelodeon!"

"Hey, guys! Your show is good! We wanna keep it on Nick along with putting ours back on!" Spongebob said to the ninja team.

"Well, maybe we like the OTHER shows on as well!" Leonardo said.

"My favorite is Marvin Marvin because it's funny!" Michelangelo said dumbly.

Raphael patted his head. "We know, Mikey. We know."

Ren pointed at April. "I KNEW you looked familiar!" he said furiously, "You're gonna pay for almost killing my friend!"

Donatello raised his hand. "Actually, it wouldn't have KILED him. More like it would just send him into temporary paralysis. You see, we were hoping to give them to all of you guys, and-"

"Hey, Donnie? SHUT UP!" Raphael shouted.

"Okay, Turtles! Let's go kick some cartoon butt!" Leonardo commanded. Soon, the team of ninjas started beating up the cartoons with their weapons. They all went tumbling down, moaning in pain.

"Well, looks like we did it, gang!" April said cheerfully.

"Wait, that fat one is laughing!" Raphael said, pointing to Stimpy.

Stimpy was smiling widely and rolling around on the ground cracking up.

"Why's he laughing?" Michelangelo asked.

"Is he having a seizure?" Donatello asked.

Ren weakly sat up a little and said, "When he gets hit, he barely feels it. And when he does, he loves it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the ninjas yelped. Then they began to melt into a giant puddle of coffee.

Then all of the Nicktoons drank the coffee and they felt better again. "Phew, glad that was over! I thought we were gonna die for a second!" Spongebob said thankfully.

"Yeah! I can't believe we defeated the freaking Ninja Turtles!" Carl said.

Jimmy went over to Donatello's remains and got all of his cool gadgets. "Hey guys, look at this! It's a map that goes around Nick HQ!"

"Awesome! Is the Main Room in there?" Dog asked.

"Yeah, it's between the Cafeteria and the Supply Room." Jimmy told the group.

Heffer gasped happily, "Sweet! We can get a snack on the way there!"

"Is that ALL you EVER think about?!" Cat asked angrily.

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Spongebob said. "Let's get going! We're close now!"

"Do we have to walk ALL the way up there?" Bessie whined, "My tiny child legs won't carry me up that far!"

"We don't HAVE to! We can just cut ahead!" Spongebob told her.

At the Nick HQ entrance:

"Wow, that was cool! How'd you do that?" Stimpy asked Spongebob.

"It's a power only given from King Neptune," Spongebob explained.

"Awesome!" Patrick said happily.

Ren went up and knocked on the door of Nick HQ. Cyma Zarghami opened the door. "What is it?"

"Are you the president of Nickelodeon?" Ren asked.

"Yes. Why, do you need something?" she asked.

Zim pointed at Cyma. "THERE SHE IS! LET'S KILL HER WHY WE STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!"

"Zim, cut it out!" Spongebob commanded.

"Hi Spongebob!" Cyma said, "Hey aren't these other characters from shows we used to have on Nick? I see 'Ren and Stimpy' and 'Jimmy Neutron'!"

"Ah, save it sister!" Cat said grouchily, "You kicked us off of the network years ago!"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Heffer complained.

Cyma frowned. "I took you off to put on other great shows, like Winx Club and iCarly!"

"Those shows suck!" Patrick said.

"Yeah, and there are many fans who would rather see OUR classic shows!" Jimmy added.

"But, don't kids today like modern shows? I don't think kids even know who you guys are!" Cyma told them.

"That's where you're wrong!" Stimpy yelled, "The things that make a good cartoon can't be found anymore in cartoons! Our shows had good writing, gripping stories, and beautiful drawings! Cartoons don't have that stuff today!"

"Plus you'll have to put us back on, because we killed everyone else on the new shows," Ren said, smirking.

Cyma looked at Ren. "You killed all of our stars?!"

Spongebob guiltily twiddled his thumbs. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. They attacked us first, though."

Cyma stayed silent for a moment. She sighed and said, "Alright, we'll put you all back on and see how it goes from there."

The Nicktoons group cheered and shot their arms up into the air. "We did it! We did it!" they hollered.

So, all of their shows were put back on. All of the kids shouted with glee and cried tears of joy. Nickelodeon's ratings went up by 80% and money was literally rolling in.

"Wow, you guys were right! Putting your shows back on was the greatest thing that's happened to this TV station in years! I should have done this LONG ago!" Cyma admitted.

"We sure told you, didn't we?" Ren said pride-fully.

"And Spongebob, I have great news! I've got Stephen Hillenburg back running your show!" Cyma said excitedly.

Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other and bro-fisted.

Cyma said, "Thank you all! Nickelodeon is exceeding every other TV station by thousands! I can assure you that your shows will stay here for a very long time!"

The world was now a better place. The sun shone brighter, the birds chirped happier, and cancer had been cured. And it was all made possible by a bunch of cartoon characters who didn't give up on their dreams.

THE END


End file.
